


One Cold Winter Night

by Pauleonotis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Draco likes reading, Established Relationship, Fluff, Head Auror Harry Potter, I probably did-, M/M, Well if I ever know what else to put as tags I‘ll make sure to add them, did I forget something?, it‘s almost christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauleonotis/pseuds/Pauleonotis
Summary: Since Harry was promoted as Head Auror he works late at night a lot.Draco loves to cuddle and always makes sure that Harry’s well taken care of (not that he‘d ever admit that though).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	One Cold Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Drabble that I did upload, I hope that I didn’t make too many mistakes- this was written without a beta reader at 4am and english isn’t my native language, so please have mercy on me—

Draco was in their salon lying on the couch, snuggled into his big, comfortable and soft knitted blanket. Since Draco always got cold really quickly and started whining about how freezing it was every time as soon as it got colder, Harry has given him this blanket as gift at their first christmas together.  
He lazily turned the pages of the book he was reading when he stopped at the sound of their clock.  
He looked at it and realized it’s already 11pm. Harry had came home at 8pm and disappeared into his study, telling him he still had some paperwork to look over.  
Draco didn’t mind, so he began reading his book and completely forgot about the time. But so it seems did Harry too. The blonde man closed his book, took his wand from his beside table and levitated it to his other books. When he got up he took the blanket and wrapped it over his shoulders, it was cold inside and since Draco had a free day today he was only wearing his underwear.

The hallway was at least 10 degrees colder, Draco would bet on that. He tiptoed over to Harry’s study and knocked. But he got no answer.  
Draco still entered the room and couldn’t help himself but roll his eyes at the sight of his partner. Harry had fallen asleep, his head was resting on his desk and some of the papers that he probably was about to sign.  
Harry has stripped off most parts of his Auror uniform, they now lay at different spots in his study. Even though Draco was freezing and just wanted to go to bed he decided to collect all pieces of clothing and neatly folded them so Harry wouldn’t have to do it the next morning.

For a second Draco was thinking of scaring him. At least then Harry would be awake in an instant.  
But he decided against it. Instead he leaned forward, opened his blanket by holding it at two ends and put it over Harry’s shoulders too by hugging him from behind, so he was also covered a little by it’s warmth.  
"Harry," Draco whispered and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder.  
The only response he got was a quiet grunt which made Draco grin a little.  
"Wake up Golden Boy," he continued, a hint of teasing in his tone.  
"Lemme sleep, just 5 more minutes," mumbled Harry and Draco began to kiss his cheek.  
"You still have the whole night, love. Just come with me, let’s go to bed. I won’t let you sleep in your study. It looks really uncomfortable and it’s cold in here."  
Harry leaned into Draco’s embrace and smiled a little, his eyes still closed. "You’re just saying that because you’re the one who get’s cold easily. I was fine up until now," he said teasingly but yawned before he stretched his arms a little and rubbed his eyes.

Harry’s glasses where still lying on his desk, he probably took them off while he was asleep. Draco has seen this happening more than once, especially after moving into Grimmauld Place. When it first happened Draco was a little hesitant to take them off, he didn’t want to wake Harry. But it didn’t take long before the brunette turned around and took off his glasses unconsciously by himself.  
He looked so peaceful while sleeping and at that moment Draco made the decision to make sure it’ll stay this way and Harry won’t overwork himself.

It took a moment before Draco realized Harry was fully awake now and looking at him from the corner of his eye. Without those glasses and from this close Harry’s eyes were so intense it always took Draco’s breath away for a moment.  
"Come on then, let’s go to bed," said Harry and gave Draco a quick kiss before he got up and wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist before he started leading him into their bedroom.

"Why didn’t you use an warming charm on yourself?"  
Harry was looking at Draco quiestioningly and continued getting undressed while Draco was now already in bed, waiting for Harry. "Well I thought you would be good for at least something, Potter," snarled Draco and pulled their blanket a little bit higher. His knitted one was folded and laying at the end of their king sized double bed, he would take it with him to wrap it around himself tomorrow as soon as he got up.  
"Tell me what should I do so you won’t stay angry with me, my love?"  
Harry removed his shirt and was now stripping off his jeans.  
"I might consider not being angry with you if you finally hurry up and move your ass over here. I want to sleep," whined Draco and Harry has to hide a smile because he knew how much his lover was always looking forward to cuddle. Of course Draco would never admit that, but Harry knew.  
Now, only in underwear too, Harry slipped under their blanket "come here."

Draco immediately snuggled closer to Harry and tangled their legs together so he was able to touch Harry’s warm legs with his feet.  
He grinned when Harry took in a sharp breath because his feet were so cold, but after almost 4 years that they’ve been together now he didn’t say anything about it anymore. He just wrapped his arms around Draco and slowly closed his eyes.  
"You’re right. This definitely is better than sleeping in my study," the brunette whispered and heard Draco chuckle quietly. "Quiet now, I want to sleep," Draco whispered tiredly "love you," he mumbled softly at the verge of sleep and shortly after that Draco has fallen asleep.  
Harry grinned a little and carefully tucked a strand of hair behind Draco’s ear "I love you too," he whispered as quietly as he could so Draco wouldn’t wake up again before he closed his eyes and fell asleep too, not long after Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I have tumblr btw, it’s the same username as here, but I don’t know how to add links yet lmao.


End file.
